kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilbur
Wilbur the Inventor is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. He is unlocked by paying $6.99 as an in-app purchase. He starts at level 5. Description One of the many mysteries of Linirea is the origin of the technologies used to build the factories and machinery of the Dwarven kingdom. Who was the mastermind that planned and constructed such complex systems? The answer was almost lost in the sands of time until explorers came across an ancient tablet that revealed it: It was Wilbur, the dwarven inventor. One of the only survivors of the dark outbreak in the Hollow Mountains; he had departed to explore the world on his gyrocopter a few moons before the massacre and learned about it upon his return to the Dwarven lands. This tragedy almost shattered his soul and pushed him to join forces with the Elves in an effort to avenge his kind. Long after his death, he was publicly admired by many but secretly envied by some; like the goblin inventor Tramin, who always saw himself as a rival to Wilbur. Some legends say he escaped the cold hands of death by resorting to his inventions, changing his failing flesh for mechanical parts, but the truth about this still remains a mystery. Skills Primary M.A.D. MISSILES (active, cooldown: 25 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Launches 2 Missiles, each dealing 28-40 / 56-80 / 84-120 explosive area damage (area: 120). SMOKESPITTER TX201 (active, c''ooldown: 16 seconds'') (2/2/2 hero points): : Releases a smoke cloud that slows enemies by 20/40/60% for 3/4/5 seconds. BOOM BOX MK. (active, cooldown: 22 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Throws a box with 1/2/3 bombs that march and explode dealing 110-155 True Damage each. DWAAARPS ENGINE (passive) (1/1/1 hero points): : Increases Wilbur's movement speed by 20/40/60%. Hero Spell PEWPEW DRONES (active, cooldown: 40 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Calls 4 drones that attack enemies dealing 128/192/256 True Damage each for 8 seconds. Secondary * Wilbur is a flying hero and does not need to keep to the path. Stats * Wilbur deals True Damage with his main attacks. Tips and Tricks * On iOS, his stats on the Hero selection screen belie his actual power; this is most likely a bug. His real attack is stated above. * Unlike other flying heroes, Wilbur can attack enemies directly beneath him. * Wilbur's True Damage is very useful against armored enemies like Twilight Avengers, Twilight Golems and Gnoll Gnawers, and his AOE attack makes him useful against crowds as well. * M.A.D Missiles - these missiles are very effective against large groups, decimating crowds of small enemies. They are less effective against very tough enemies, but still pack a good punch. * Smokespitter TX201 - this gives Wilbur a drop of stalling power, however it is only used when enemies are directly beneath him, where he cannot shoot them. Hover him over enemies, use the skill, then retreat him, using reinforcements to keep the enemies in the smoke. However, this tactic requires careful planning and a loss in DPS, so if your target is a Bandersnatch or Ettin them it is better to just use reinforcements. * Boom Box MK. - these walking bombs give Wilbur additional crowd control. Similar in effect to the M.A.D Missiles, they trade precision for a larger total AOE. * DWAAARPS Engine - this upgrade is very cheap and makes Wilbur more agile and able to traverse the map easier. * PewPew Drones - not a very powerful Hero Spell, without the raw damage of Lilith, the crowd control of Bravebark or the time and versatility of Vez'nan's demon. It is decent for harassing crowds of small enemies, but it is not as powerful as some of Wilbur's other abilities. However, the weak Hero spell is more than made up for by Wilbur's base damage. * Overall, Wilbur is a versatile hero. His base attack deals with armored and tough enemies and his abilities offer superior crowd control. Range wilburange.jpg|Wilbur's range *Scope: 300 Quotes * "You can be my wingman any time!" * "Welcome to the danger zone!" * "I'll be your eyes in the sky!" * "Do a barrel roll!" * (death) "Mayday!" Trivia * Wilbur is named after Wilbur Wright; brother of Orville Wright; who together are credited with building the first successful airplane. * Wilbur's bombs in Boom Box Mk. resemble Bob-ombs from the Super Mario Bros. series. * Wilbur may be greatly inspired by League of Legend's Corki, with whom he shares several traits. Both are from miniature races, both fly a copter, both shoot rockets, both deploy explosive payloads, and both deal true damage with their auto attacks. * Wilbur's various skills suggest that he is the inventor of many of the Dwarf towers in the (chronologically) second and third games. *'M.A.D. Missiles' ** The missiles have a similar look and function to those on Big Bertha, the Battle-Mecha T200 and the Big Boy *'DwaAarps Engine' ** Similar name to the DWAARP tower. *'Airplane' ** Very similar to the airplane used to deploy the Big Boy bomb. * You can be my wingman any time! ** A line spoken by 'Iceman' in the 1986 movie Top Gun. * Welcome to the danger zone! ** The song Dangerzone by Kenny Loggins was used in Top Gun. * Do a barrel roll! ** In the Starfox game series, a barrel roll is used to bounce enemy attacks away without them doing damage. In Starfox 64 (AUS/EU: Lylat Wars) the phrase is spoken by one of the characters and has since become a popular meme. * Mayday! ** The international distress signal used in radio procedure. Taken from the French phrase m’aidez which means help me. * The M.A.D. in '''M.A.D. Missiles '''is likely a reference to the term M.A.D. or Mutually Assured Destruction. Gallery Wilbur_Action1.PNG|Ruling the skies Wilbur_Action2.PNG|Missiles away! Wilbur_Action3.PNG|Package delivered! Wilbur_Action4.PNG|Bob-ombs on duty Wilbur_Action5.PNG|Smoke screen Wilbur_Action6.PNG|Pew! Pew! Pepew pew!! Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Flying Heroes